The God of Cray
by Uberwow15
Summary: Just a New parody I made.


The Sun was shining on the School, For a few Pupils were huddling in the bench, playing a game known as Cardfight! Vanguard, This game has been here for one years or so, captivation those Otakus and Children, all coming to play this elusive card game. Now, It has been a world wide phenomenon. It was even told that one of the tournaments will be held in Singapore, at the Marina Bay, for all the strongest players all gather to pit their skills to the test.

However, these news are unknown to the pupils in the school. " I attack your Vanguard with My Vanguard Robert, with a total Power of 18k." Said one, "Lets see here… 5k, 10k, 15k! Yes, I guard with 15k! I use my Savage Shaman and a intercepted Savage Warrior to block the attack!" shouted the other player. The two voices attracted many bystanders as they hurried to view. It even attracted the attention of some of the other Older Students, as they come hurrying.

"Twin Drive! First Check, No trigger, Second Check, Hoop Magician, Stand Trigger! I stand my Alice and give it the 5000 Bonus!" The player shouted triumphantly. The other player stared at the field in dismay. He imagined that A Giant female doll, which has been exhausted by its previous attack, has risen up. Staring at the now Petrified Deathrex. "Now, Alice attack the Deathrex!" The other player looked at his hand. "What was left was a mere Sonic Noah, even if he did guard with it, Alice's power was at 15000, however, he looked at his drop zone, it had only have 4 cards. He smiled to himself." Looks like I am going to win this round, after 13 rounds of losing to Kasu!" "No Guard," He proclaimed and took the damage, "Now its my turn ." "Not yet!, I now activate Alice's Skill! When it's attack hits, I can look for 1 Pale Moon Card in the soul and superior call it, which means I get 1 free attack!" Kasu said, triumphantly, knowing that he already won. "Give it up Lim!" You have already lost! I won the bet, now do 50 crutches!" Lim threw his cards away and grumbled "Alright Kasu, you win, one, two three, " Lim counted as he did the horribly hump-like action .Everyone laughed, however, A teenager, known as Felgrands, Walked away, smirking to himself, that idiot who would never change….

However, as he walked a few steps, he felt a sharp pain and winced on the floor, "What's happening to me!" He grunted, and sprawled on the floor, soon, a Goddess, A long, black hair beauty, was descending upon all of them. Another beam shot down on Felgrands, as the Goddess touched the floor, all the Vanguard players recognized her as CEO Amterasu. All the Boys we're shocked( And a guy who was returning from class stopped and stared at her, "a master piece, he said, with such long flowing hair, and snow-white skin, she's a beauty not to miss!" he told his friends" ) As they knew that this was one of the leaders of Cray, They all stared at the Goddess, Mouth Opened, She finally spoke, in a voice, that even the rocks seemed to move closer to her. " Hello Earthlings, I am CEO Ameterasu from Cray, and I am here to tell you of a crisis. " soon, 5 girls, who are the Battle Sisters, jumped from the school roof and reached the floor, They explained, Cray has going to be in a imminent danger, for Dark Nation ahs been corrupted with a Power, that would eventually take over the planet, our resistance is futile, however, we need a new skilled commander, Just like….

"ME!" Felgrands shouted. CEO looked towards him, "And you are?" She spoke, staring down at him. Oh yes, legends has said that … "HE'S A GOD!" Shouted Lim from where he stood, and collapsed due to the tiredness after doing Crutches" Amterasu jumped, "Oh he is? Right we really need him then" And she went to touch Felgrnad's eye, who stood still. He felt a burning sensation in his body, and it felt hot. His vision ahs blurred, and blood was coming out of his eye, Everyone staring at this grotesque scene screamed and run away. "Wah, Looks like that guy in Yu gi Oh, errmm who is it? " Said Lim as he woke up. Kasu slapped him and Alwyn fainted. Felgrand's eye stopped bleeding, and he felt this power, the power of being able to contact with his cards, the power he wanted for so long…..

Felgrnads has acquired Psy-Qualia.


End file.
